


Packs run Together

by HiAjay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and his pack meet a pack of unlikely characters. It's like walking into a alternate universe.</p>
<p>“Do all werewolves look like supermodels?” Stiles places himself in front of Afton’s view. She humors him with a smile, “Born werewolves need to look beautiful,” She gives a very predatory smile, “Haven’t you read twilight?”</p>
<p>Stiles face lights the fuck up, “Read, you said read!” Stiles points excitedly, “You haven’t seen the movies have you?” Stiles leans forward. Afton’s expression changes only slightly, “They made movies?”her pack behind her shake their heads</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha to Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I, because I write outside of Teen wolf, found a story I was working on years ago. Because I've always have a love for werewolves I wrote a lot about them. So I decided that Derek and his pack should meet my own creation. So Derek and the pack meet Afton and her pack.

Derek was sitting on his spiral staircase, just listening. Cora was upstairs reading, Isaac was on the couch napping, Scott and Stiles were in his kitchen talking about video games, Boyd and Erica—well Derek would much rather not listen to their attempts of a make-out. While Jackson and Lydia were just hovering.

 

Derek sighed to himself, it was a normal pack day. Well, that is until Derek could smell something that wasn’t familiar. Derek hopped off his perch on the stairs and as he walked to the large metal door there was a knock.

 

How’d he miss that? There was a threat that close, _again,_ and he missed it, _again._

 

“Losing the old edge there are we,” Stiles said teasingly, Derek rolled his eyes. The door slid open and Derek stood in view, to distract whatever it was. There was multiple heart beats. A pack, Derek thought. A pack of werewolves at his door, _again;_ as the door opened, there seemed to be no threat. There were five beta’s and an Alpha.

 

Derek stared them down. Isaac was at his side wolfed out and so were Erica, Boyd, Scott and Cora. Derek kept his cool flashing red eyes back at two different eye colored Alpha in front of him. Strange on how she could have one golden amber eye with a pale silver one.

 

“What do you want?” Derek asked crossing his arms over his chest. The Alpha was female, she seemed powerful and extremely beautiful but very small in frame, slightly smaller than Cora. Wavy, long brown hair that was pulled over one shoulder, a perfectly sculpted face with light freckles tracing from her cheek bones down her neck.

 

Perfectly shaped eyebrows with a fierce presence to them; her frame was small but full curves. Derek could hear the skip in Isaac and Scott’s heart beat as they watched her carefully.

 

“I take it this is the famous Hale pack,” her voice with a slight Scottish accent. She smiled not moving from where she stood by the entrance. Cora stepped forward, “Andthat means what to you?”

 

“Hush, Child. I’m not here to insult or attack you,” The Alpha waved her off, “Plus, your impulsive, I’d rather not fight, when I came here for help,” the smile faded from her not to full lips.

 

“Yes,” Was all Derek answered as he gave Cora a warning growl; the smile was back on the Alpha’s lips, well, sort of.

 

“I’m Afton LaCroux,” she says, “I was actually looking for a family that goes by _Argent,_ ”

 

Scott took a step forward with a growl, Derek took notice and stepped up to Afton, he held out his hand and looked her straight in the eye. Afton reached out and place her hand in his, “Derek what-”

 

“It seems that your legend does you no Justice, LaCroux,” Derek leads her in, his pack watch in Awe as Derek leads her to the table that is by the spiral staircase.

 

“Come, pups. They can’t hurt you,” Afton says as she follows Derek. There’s a thick feeling in the air, then Stiles opens his mouth

 

“Do all werewolves look like supermodels?” Stiles places himself in front of Afton’s view. She humors him with a smile, “Born werewolves need to look beautiful,” She gives a very predatory smile, “Haven’t you read twilight?”

 

Stiles face lights the fuck up, “Read, you said read,” Stiles points excitedly, “You haven’t seen the movies have you?” Stiles leans forward. Afton’s expression changes only slightly, “They made movies?”her pack behind shake their heads.

 

“Introductions,” Derek said taking his place next to Stiles.

 

“Right,” Afton says straightening herself. “I’m Afton LaCroux,” She starts, “These are my betas, all bitten werewolves,” Her betas take a place behind her in a neat line, “From left to right, Oisin my second in command, Ravi, The twins Eos and Epona, and Aeolus my youngest.”

 

She seemly boast her pack, proud Alpha of her pack. Derek admires that, “Derek Hale,” he begins, “My beta’s, Cora Hale,”

 

“I figured you were mated, I can smell it in the air,” Afton wiggles her nose, Stiles face flushed brightly as Scott and Isaac surrounded themselves around him. “Actually, Cora is Derek’s sister,” Stiles says a little embarrassed.

 

“I’d be the little red riding hood,” He joked and Afton tilted her head slightly as she stared him down.

 

“Scott, Boyd, Isaac, and Erica,” Derek finishes. “Stiles is human and pack, but not my Beta,” Derek adds in. Afton raises an eyebrow, which Derek takes at her understanding. Stiles makes a quiet wounded sound.

 

“It seems that we share a taste for teenage werewolves and damaged souls,” Afton holds her hand out and Oisin hands her a rolled up piece of paper. It seemed old and withered as she unrolled it onto the table.

 

“I wasn’t supposed to find The Hale pack,” Afton sighs, “I was supposed to find The _Argents,_ ” Afton takes note of the growl that came from Scott.

 

“Afton needed help with-” A Greek accent. Derek thought.

 

“Hush, Eos,” Afton flashes her eyes at him. “Play with the other Beta’s; I need to speak with Hale,”

 

Derek’s beta’s looked at him in question and worry. Derek nodded as he examined the paper Afton rolled out.”We get to play?” A weak latian accented voice asked, Afton sighed and turned away from the paper, “Yes, Aeolus. You may play with the others,” Her smile was soft and full of caring. The Betas left to the living room where Derek heard them all share their names again.

 

“I’m sorry for the intrusion; I was desperate and needed help,” Afton says, “A rogue hunter group have found themselves around my territory,”

 

“And you fear for your Betas,” Derek finishes; he can hear the concern in her voice, the need and the desperation. Afton nods.

 

“They aren’t ready for that; they’ve been wolves for almost three years now,” Afton glances a look over her shoulder at the betas that were now laughing, telling stories, Derek assumed. “Your pack seems strong and loyal. Especially that mate of yours,” Afton smiles

 

Derek’s chin raises a little at the praise of his pack and his mate. “Four years,” He says. Afton raises and eyebrow, “They’ve all been werewolves for four years,”

 

Afton’s eyes open wide, “We’ve been through shit left and right, they learned by being out there, I just helped them control their wolf,” Derek tries to hide the twitch of his lips. Proud that he had the pack that he did.


	2. The Betas

**_The Betas_ **

 

“So,” Scott starts.

 

“Way to make it awkward Scott,” Stiles hits his shoulder playfully. “Hi, I’m Stiles,” Stiles smiles excitedly.

 

“I’m Epona,” Epona had a thick english accent. She smiled at Stiles just as excitedly, “This is my twin brother, Eos,” She was practically jumping.

 

“What’s with your names?” Erica asked.

 

“What do you mean?” Epona asked back. They sat along the living room floor, creating a half circle. Sure that they could all see each other as they talked.

 

“Well, they all sound Greek or mythical, something like that,” Erica says. Epona looked at her brother and smiled,

 

“You got them started, here it comes,” a male with an irish accent says, "I'm Oisin, by the way," Stiles discovers that Oisin is a lot like Scott, only less _dense_.

 

“We’ve all changed our names when we were turned,” Eos had a Greek accent, or something like Thor's voice. “We chose mythical names because it only seemed right,” Epona said. They locked their arms together, “We weren’t all turned at the same time of course,” They said together, “But we all had a draw for mythical shit,” They smiled.

 

Stiles leaned over to a quiet and shy looking lad, “Are they always so, _together_ ,” Stiles joked quietly. The boy just nodded but avoided eye contact and general physical contact.

 

“That’s Aeolus,” Epona said, “He’ll need time to get used to you,” She sighed.

 

“He doesn’t like people that aren’t pack,” Eos said firmly.

 

“Why?” Isaac asked. A female that Oisin was leaning against spoke up with a indian accent, light but stills audible.

 

“I’m Ravi, Oisin and I were there when Aeolus was found and turned,” She started, she shifted closer to the younger boy. “He was sexually abused for years, constantly beaten and tortured,” Ravi’s face was overly serious, “The physical scars may be gone, but the damage to his emotions and his heart are still very real,” She is cuddled to Aeolus side.

 

“Af- Afton saved and protected me,” Aeolus spoke in a quiet latin accent, “She still does,” Eos said with a scoff.

 

Epona smacked her brother, “He’s the pup of our pack,”

 

“That sounds a lot like Isaac,” Scott says without thought, they all looked at him, “What?” Scott was an idiot.

 

“I’m Isaac, and I didn’t really go through that, my father—he was abusive and locked me in a freezer for long periods of time,” Isaac rubbed a hand to his forehead, “I still can’t stand small spaces” he said with a slight chuckle

 

“And Derek pampers him more than he does Stiles,” Erica smiles

 

“We don’t fight for his attention, thank you very much.” Stiles crossed his arms.

 

“How did a human end up with a werewolf pack?” Epona asked, she was just as hyperactive as Stiles, “I like her,” Stiles laughed, “My friend here,” Stiles patted Scotts head, “Was bitten by Derek’s uncle, the Alpha at the time, and I was the one to find out what he was turning into,” Stiles smiles proudly

 

“Oh, so you’re little red riding hood!” Epona Squeals happily, “I’ve heard so much about you!” She practically jumps at Stiles.

 

“What?” Stiles asked with a confused smile, “I’m heard of?” He laughs.

 

“Duh, only like everywhere, Ravi and me have dreamt of meeting you little red!” Ravi is giggling from her seat next to Aeolus.

 

“Oh, I really like her,” Stiles laughs, “It’s not even you guys, it’s totally me,” Stiles boasts. Epona takes a seat next to Stiles, “Epona has ADD, and she’s really clumsy, be careful when she Flails,” Eos warns.

 

“Oh hush, Eos,” Epona frowns

 

“Oh my god, you’re my twin!” Stiles laughs, “That’s all we need, another Stiles,” Scott laughs “We can hardly handle this bundled mess,” Scott continues.

 

“We’re on the same boat,” Eos said, lazily pointing to his sister with a nod.

 

“What’s your story?” Scott asked Eos, as Epona and Stiles giggled to themselves about their habits and how they are alike.

 

“My sister was the first to be turned, but you can’t have one twin without the other,” Eos said, “So Eos begged Afton to turn him,” Epona paused her talk with Stiles as she looked back at her brother. There was a small smile exchanged between them. "Epona was in a car accident and I went to the hospital tha she was at," Eos sighed, "Afton gave her the bite when I got there,"

 

"You should've seen how bad he freaked out when Afton wiped the blood off her face," Epona laughed, "After she explained, Eos begged her to give him that bite,"

 

“We knew some werewolf twins,” Stiles said, “Is it true that you guys can feel each other? Like mates can?”

 

Epona made a pinched face with a whining noise, “That’s weird,” She laughed.

 

“Yeah, If you were to punch her I could feel it ten times over,” Eos said, “Our first fight together was a lesson learned,” Epona laughed.

 

“What happened?” Erica asked.

 

“We were newly turned and at the time it was just Ravi and Oisin in the pack,” Epona began, “We were up against a witch and she discovered that if you hurt one twin, the other hurts just the same,” she pushed the sleeve of her leather jacket up and showed her wrist to everyone.

 

A large scar that looked like a burn, Stiles reached up and ran a finger over it, “I thought you could heal away scares?” he asked, Epona chuckled, “Not when a witch is the case,” Eos laughed.

 

“Did you get the same scar?” Scott asked, Eos shook his head, “Just the solid pain,”

 

“That’s cool! Uh, well not really, but at the same time-” Stiles started

 

“Stiles,” Derek’s voice was heard from where he was with Afton. Derek’s pack laughed while Afton’s pack looked on in wonder.

 

“You’re Alpha called, shouldn’t you-”

 

“No, Derek was telling Stiles to shut up,” Boyd says, “We’ve discovered that the only way to shut him up is to get Derek to call him,”

 

Stiles crossed his arms and gave everyone a pouty lip, “Not all the time, I can tal-”

 

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek’s voice was almost a growl. Everyone continued to laugh while Afton’s pack looked on. “I’m shutting up, God,” Stiles sinks into his seat.

 

“Awe! He’s so cute!” Ravi giggles, “Right?” Epona joins.

 

“At least they think so,” Stiles says teasingly, “Shouldn’t have said anything,” Scott moves from where he’s seated, “Epona,” Eos called. She movedaway from Stiles “Hey were-”

 

Stiles is stopped by Derek’s hands cupping his face. Swiftly working their way to his neck, the gentle trace the make as Derek lifts Stiles chin up so he’d be in the total spiderman/Mary jane kiss.

 

Stiles loses his sense and reaches up to run his fingers through Derek’s dark hair. “I thought I told you to shut up,” Derek whispered against Stiles lips. Tempting him, but Derek doesn’t kiss him, not yet. “I was, I listened to you,” Stiles whines quietly and completely unaware of the watchful eyes.

 

Derek chuckled as he pressed his lips to Stiles’

 

“Whoo!” Erica cheers, Boyd shakes his head and looks away. While the rest looked on with questioning looks.

 

“Behave,” Derek says as he pulls away and flashes his red eyes at Stiles for good measure. “Don’t I always?” Stiles smiles wide, Derek shakes his head and makes his way back to the table, where Afton was watching.

 

Stiles realizes that Everyone is staring, “What? Never seen a gay kiss before?” he teases. Derek’s growl was loud enough for Stiles to hear.


End file.
